Ghetto Life
|image = RickJames-GhettoLife.jpg |size = 300px |game = Grand Theft Auto: Vice City |radio station = Fever 105 |artist = Rick James |genre = Funk, Soul, Punk Funk |year = 1981 }} "Ghetto Life" is a song performed by Rick James featured in the radio station Fever 105 in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Lyrics :When I was a young boy :Growing up in the ghetto :Hanging out on corners :Singin' with the fellas :Lookin' for the Gypsy :Trying to find a bit of fun :Looking for some trouble :Or anyone who'll give me some :I was young and crazy :In the ghetto :Didn't know what my life would be :In the ghetto :I was dumb and oh so lazy :In the ghetto :Something had a spell on me :In the ghetto :You wanna know what I'm talkin' bout? :Talkin' 'bout ghetto life :Ghetto Liiiiiiiiiiiife :You wanna know what I'm singin' 'bout? :Talkin' 'bout ghetto life :Ghetto Liiiiiiiiiiiife :When I was a young man :Kind of free and fancy :Met this little cute girl :She said her name was Nancy :She had pigtails to her shoulders :She couldn't have been much older :She taught me what I had to know :To make a girl not want to go :She was very kinky :In the ghetto :She laid her pigtails down on me :In the ghetto :And I was feeling oh so sneaky :In the ghetto :I had to see what love could be :In the ghetto :I knew it all along :That my game was strong :But I was wrong that time :I knew I had to pray :And give myself away :Did you think I was man enough? :Yeah :Did you think I was smart enough? :Yeah :Did you think I was strong enough? :Yeah :Did you think I'd work it out? :The Ghetto Life :Sing it to ya, hit it baby baby :Talkin 'bout ghetto life :You got to get on over :Talkin 'bout ghetto life :When I was a young boy :Tenements, slums and corner bums :Playing tag with winos :The only way to have some fun :One thing 'bout the ghetto :You don't have to hurry :It'll be there tommorow :So brother don't you worry :Ghetto Life :Talking 'bout ghetto life :Talking 'bout Ghettoo Liiiiiiiiife :Ghetto Life, baby :Talkin' 'bout ghetto life :Life :Life :(Talkin' 'bout ghetto life) :Shoop Shoop Shoop Shoop, Shoop be doop in the ghetto :People we got to get over :Shoop Shoop Shoop Shoop, Shoop be doop in the ghetto :Talkin' 'bout the life :Shoop Shoop Shoop Shoop, Shoop be doop in the ghetto :Life :Where's the place we funk? :Ghetto Land that's the place we funk :The place we like to funk :Ghetto Land that's the place where we funk :Say where the place we funk :Ghetto Land that's the place where we funk :The place we like to funk :Ghetto Land that's the place where we funk :Ho! :The place we like to funk :Ghetto Land, we like to funk :Where the place, we like to funk :Ghetto Land, that's the place :Where we funk from day to day :Ghetto Land Ghetto Land Video File:GTA Vice City - Fever 105 Rick James - "Ghetto Life" Category:Fever 105 Category:GTA Vice City songs